1. Field
The invention relates to sports training devices; and, more particularly, to a device for improving the swing of a player of a particular sport, such as golf.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Various sports such as golf, tennis, baseball, etc. rely on the swing of the participant for effectiveness in attaining excellence in such sport. This is particularly true for golf and many devices have been suggested over the years for improving one's golf swing. The rigid shaft of a golf club makes it very hard for anyone to learn to swing a golf club as it should be swung. In order to reach maximum club speed, a golfer must apply torque from initiation to impact and keep his hands in a pendulum path.